It is generally known to use rolls of coiled steel of a desired width and selected gauge in automated stamping operations.
The large diameter rolls are normally placed in a coil handling line which includes a cradle with adjustable inner side walls to accomodate different width rolls, nest rolls that the coil rests on and turns on as it is unwound, and a peeler or like means to catch and start the leading edge of the sheet steel on its course to the stamping machine. Pinch rolls or like means are used to draw off, measure and feed the stock material to the stamping equipment and the line normally includes an extended stock guiding means or way whereby there is a reasonable stock of material that is looped away and back again for more free stock flow to the presses.
Although coils of considerable size can be handled by such equipment, the material is relatively quickly used in the stamping operation and close attention is due to renewing the rolls of coiled steel that are being used.
Also, close attention is due in both starting a coil and in the final stage of its run due to the tighter turn that is normally provided at the leading and trailing edges of such coils.
Some stamping lines use a power straightener between the coil handling line and the presses to straighten the stock at the leading end of the coil and again at its trailing end. Other operations find it more expedient to simply cut off a length of stock at the beginning and end of each roll, rather than to try to straighten it out.
What is needed is a means to remove the troublesome excessive curvature in the stock material right at the roll, as it is first being taken from the cradle, so that it is more straight and acceptable in the pinch rolls and through the other stock handling parts of the line, and to again straighten out the tail end of the stock, rather than cut if off and lose it, so that it will not be curled up and catch or hang-up as it runs out.